The Shandy Chronicles
by MCTVFan
Summary: Collection of Shandy one-shots from prompts and random ideas.
1. On the Other Side of the Door

This is just a collection of Shandy one-shots that came from prompts on Tumblr. I will add to them as time goes on, but these are the first two of this new series I'm calling _The Shandy Chronicles_. As always, I welcome your feedback and thoughts. Thank you so much for all of your support!

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

 **1st Prompt: Shh, They'll Hear Us**

* * *

 _On the Other Side of the Door_

Provenza had just finished his paperwork when he looked up and noticed that his partner was not at his desk. He glanced quickly at his captain's office and immediately noticed that her blinds were drawn and her door closed. Just great, he thought. If he was ever going to get out of here to be home in time for dinner with Patrice, he was going to have to bite the bullet and knock on that door. He grabbed his paperwork off the desk and made his way towards the closed door.

As he got closer to the wooden barrier, he silently reassured himself that nothing untoward was happening in that office. After all, this was Captain Raydor he was talking about. The woman didn't play fast and loose with the rules, and she certainly didn't act recklessly. Provenza hesitantly raised his fist to knock when a disparaging sound stilled his motion. It sounded like a frustrated moan, and it had definitely come from his captain. It couldn't be, right? His curiosity got the better of him, so he leaned in a little closer to find out what exactly was going on behind that door.

"Just stick it in," came the muffled voice of his captain. Provenza allowed a horrified expression to cross his face. He was about to turn in a huff and storm off, but then he heard the familiar voice of his idiot partner.

"I can't. It's not working," Andy said a bit exasperated. So his old friend was having some _performance_ issues it seemed.

"What do you mean it's not working?" Sharon asked, frustration evident. Provenza wondered how often this happened, but quickly dismissed the idea because it really wasn't something he wanted to think about anyway.

"I mean, it's not working. I can't get it in there," Andy replied. What the hell kind of kinky stuff were they trying to pull off in that office, Provenza wondered horrified. He had heard enough and was about to leave (and go home and clean out his ears with bleach) when Julio approached the door with his own reports. Provenza tried to block the office, suddenly feeling protective.

"I just need to drop off this paperwork, Sir" he said. Provenza reached out for it.

"I'll take it. No need for you to have to wait around," he replied. Julio handed over his short stack of paper and was about to leave when he heard muffled voices from behind the door.

"Ok, I'm in," Andy said relieved. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Shh, they'll hear us," Sharon admonished. At that, Julio's eyes grew wide.

"Sir…" He said suddenly.

"It's nothing, Julio. Don't worry about it," Provenza said, trying to get the detective to move along back to his desk. But the next words out of Flynn's mouth had them both frozen in place.

"And that would be a bad thing?" Andy asked with a laugh.

"You're the one who decided to do this at work. You couldn't just wait until we got home," Sharon replied.

"And you're secretly glad I didn't," came the reply. Both Provenza and Julio looked at each other with disgusted expressions and wide eyes. They were both so caught up in the shock of what was apparently going on in the office that they missed the rest of the conversation and were completely caught off guard when the door suddenly opened in front of them.

Sharon and Andy stood on the other side looking completely put together. Sharon looked from one to the other, a bit surprised to see them outside her door.

"Lieutenant, Julio, anything I can help you with?" She asked with a suspicious glare.

"Ah, no, Captain. We were just dropping off paperwork," Provenza said casually. She studied both of them again before reaching out and retrieving the pile from Provenza's hands.

"Thank you," she replied before turning to go back into her office. Andy patted her shoulder as she walked by and then joined his partner. Julio had already returned to his desk. Provenza looked over at Andy for a moment before leaning in close enough so only he could hear.

"You know, Flynn, there's no shame in having to take one of those blue pills to help your… _performance_ ," Provenza said quietly. Andy's face portrayed the shock he was feeling. He stopped and faced his partner.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asked. Luckily most of the team had left for the day.

"You know what I'm talking about," Provenza answered indignantly. Why was the idiot playing dumb? "And for god's sakes, wait until you get home next time!" Realization suddenly dawned on Andy.

"Wait… you think Sharon and I were-" he started, but Provenza quickly cut him off before he could say something that he did not want to hear.

"It was painfully obvious to anyone within ear shot!" He huffed. Andy couldn't contain his laughter anymore.

"You're right. It was painfully obvious to anyone whose _mind isn't in the gutter_ that I was giving Sharon an anniversary present," Andy chuckled.

"Call it what you want," Provenza replied annoyed. Why did his partner find this so funny?

"Earrings," Andy stated simply.

"Huh?" Provenza asked, confusion evident.

"I call 'it' earrings," he replied. "I gave Sharon a pair of earrings for our anniversary. She didn't have a mirror handy, so I put them in for her. It was completely G-rated," Andy said innocently.

"Not if you had heard yourselves," Provenza scoffed. "And why the hell would you do that here at the office?"

"Couldn't wait," he said with a shrug. "Sharon wasn't too happy about that either, but she got over when she saw them," he added proudly. Provenza shook his head.

"Next time, do us all a favor and wait until you get home," he replied grumpily. Andy leaned in closer to his friend.

"And for the record, I don't need any extra help with my _performance_. I do just fine. Nobody is complaining, in fact, I'd say it's the opposite," he said with pride. Provenza looked disgusted all over again.

"Do me a favor and keep things like that to yourself," he quipped. "Oh, and I don't need any help either".

"I wasn't asking," Andy replied nonchalantly.

"No, but you were thinking it," Provenza added before scampering off to his desk. Andy mentally shook that image out of his mind before returning to his own desk. He chuckled to himself. As if Sharon would ever allow anything like that to happen in her office let alone with members of her team still in the murder room. Now back home tonight after their dinner date, well, that was another story.

THE END


	2. Work in Progress

The prompt for this one was for some domestic Shandy where Sharon gets flustered because she doesn't know where anything is in her new kitchen because Andy unpacked and put things in the wrong places. So, this one takes place after they found a house together and moved in. As always, I welcome your feedback and thoughts.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

 _Work in Progress_

"That doesn't go there".

Andy froze at the sound of Sharon's voice. She said the statement kindly, but he could hear the well-veiled annoyance underneath. He had gotten up early to tackle the unpacking in their new kitchen hoping to have it all done before Sharon woke up as a surprise and thank you for everything that she had done for him for the past couple of months.

After his heart scare in the murder room, he had been on strict rest orders, and their house hunting had been put on hold. Luckily, their realtor had found the perfect house, and through some hard-fought convincing, Sharon had allowed Andy to go see it so they could make a decision. They both loved it and decided to make an offer that day. Sharon had insisted that they do the whole offer thing over the phone so she could get Andy back home and resting, but in the end, it hadn't mattered because the seller accepted the offer and the house was theirs.

They moved in yesterday, and even though Andy was doing much better and off strict rest, Sharon insisted on hiring movers to do all of the heavy lifting. Andy had been relegated to box coordinator (which they all knew was a BS job since Sharon meticulously labeled every single one making their destination quite obvious). They had worked together to get their bedroom and clothes unpacked last night, and then collapsed into bed together. Andy woke up early, and decided to tackle the kitchen for Sharon. Now, he was caught while unpacking the last box.

"But it's a measuring cup. I put all of the measuring cups right here in the cabinet next to the sink," he said with a smile as he turned to face her. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "See, I was thinking, what do we measure out most often? Water, right. So why not make things easier and put the measuring cups right next to the source," he added proudly. She pursed her lips in a half smile.

"Hmmm, yes, but I don't get water from the sink," she replied. Andy's smile morphed into confusion.

"No?" He asked deflated. She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because it isn't filtered. I get it from the spout on the fridge," she explained. Realization dawned on Andy. He had only seen her do that a hundred times, he thought. What was he thinking?

"Of course. I wasn't thinking. I'll move them over there," he said as he began to move over to the cabinet closest to the fridge.

"Actually, I was thinking we should put them over the stove. That's where I had them in the condo," she replied.

"Oh. I put the spice jars up there," he admitted sheepishly. She offered a small smile.

"I actually have a spice rack for them," she said apologetically. She looked around her kitchen for the first time since getting up and realized almost all of the boxes were gone, flattened on the floor in a neat pile. Oh boy. He unpacked her entire kitchen.

"Right. Okay, well, I'll find that and put the spices on it. Then, I'll move the measuring cups-" he started before Sharon interrupted with a shake of her head.

"You have done enough," she said carefully. Andy's face fell. He had tried to do something nice for her, but had ended up screwing it up, royally. Story of my life, he thought. "You shouldn't be doing all of this work, Andy. The last thing I want is for you to overdo it and-"

"Sharon, it was just a few boxes of mostly small things. The doctor cleared me for light duty. It doesn't get much lighter than this, honey," he said sincerely. She had that concerned look on her face. The one he had seen more times than he cared to remember since his heart scare. He put the measuring cups on the counter and walked over to her, placing his hands on her upper arms.

"It's just… you've been doing so well and I don't want you to relapse. I couldn't handle that, Andy," she said, voice thick with emotion. He pulled her into an embrace.

"I don't want that either, Sharon, believe me. But like you said, I've been doing well, following doctor's orders. Thanks to you, I might add. You've been wonderful, honey. I couldn't have gotten through this without you," he said emotionally. He pulled out of their embrace and studied her. "But it's time for me to start helping _you_. This was just a small start".

"Doesn't look so small to me," she whispered. "It's actually pretty huge," she added with an appreciative smile. Even though he was putting things in strange places, she still appreciated the effort. He returned her smile, and she felt herself moving into him until their lips were caressing in a sensual rhythm that turned more passionate than she had intended.

When they pulled apart, he studied her a moment.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, Sharon. I'm very happy right where I am, so you can take some of that worry off your shoulders and allow me to carry it for you," he assured her. She brought her hands to his chest and laid them over his heart.

"Thank you," she whispered, and he knew it was about more than the work he had done in the kitchen. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. When they broke apart, she wandered over to pour a cup of coffee from the coffeemaker and studied its location. She liked where he had put it. Maybe she would like where he put everything else in the rest of her kitchen, she thought. She opened the cabinet directly above the coffeemaker expecting to find the mugs, but found plates instead.

"Andy, where are the mugs?" She asked kindly. Too kindly, Andy thought.

"Oh, I put them next to the dishwasher," he beamed. Her brows creased in confusion. "Well, we use a lot of mugs, so I was thinking that the dishwasher would be full of them and emptying it would be easier if the cabinet was right there," he explained. She smiled. It was going to be a work in progress, she decided, but they'd get there eventually.

THE END


	3. A Little Christmas Magic

Thank you for all of your kind words and support! This prompt is from **redredrobin**. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

PROMPT: In episode 3x15, what if the squad was actually able to wrap up the dead Santa case in time for Sharon's Christmas party? What would that party look like?

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

She knew there was a good chance that their dead Santa case was going to derail her holiday party plans, but the reality still stung. And maybe it stung a bit more knowing that the case had wrapped up in plenty of time, but it had been the mound of paperwork it generated that had kept her at the office and away from hosting the party she had really been looking forward to this season.

Sharon and her team had come a long way over the last few years, and she was excited to have them over to spread some holiday cheer and celebrate their pending break. She had sent her team home as soon as they finished their reports, but stayed to finish her own since she was taking the next few days off to spend with her children.

As she watched the numbers ascend on the screen of her building's elevator, she thought about the plates of cookies she and Rusty had baked, the appetizers her kids had prepared all afternoon, and the festive decorations she had purchased (and truth be told, she had gone a bit overboard). All of it was for not now. She let out a sigh as she exited the elevator car and began the journey down her hallway.

When she got closer to her condo's door, she heard the faint sound of Christmas music spilling into the otherwise quiet hallway. She smiled. Her kids were still enjoying themselves it seemed. She put her key into the lock and let herself into her home. The music swelled as she crossed the threshold. She dropped her keys and bag on the table by the door and started to take off her shoes when she heard voices mingled within the soft tones of the festive notes. She walked further into her living room and found the members of her squad engaging in friendly conversations while sipping what appeared to be her family's famous egg nog from her favorite Christmas mugs. But how?

Suddenly, Mike Tao noticed her presence and greeted her fondly. She met him halfway and hoped that the surprise she felt wasn't too obvious. Emily instantly joined him and greeted her mother as well.

"Captain, good to see you," Mike said with a cheery smile.

"Yeah, Mom, nice of you to make it to your own party," Emily joked before leaning in and giving her a hug. Sharon was stunned. When she sat down to tackle the rather large pile of paperwork on her desk, she had assumed that her party plans had been waylaid. And when her team shuffled out for the evening, she assumed the party plans had also been forgotten. But here they all were, spouses included, celebrating the holidays with her and her family. It was exactly how she had planned it.

"Emily, but how?" She asked a bit bewildered. Emily gave her a coy smile.

"You didn't think we'd let you cancel your party just because of a little paperwork, did you?" She asked. Sharon gave her an appreciative smile. "Besides, we had some help".

Sharon made her way fully into her home and began greeting all of her guests. When she finally made it to the kitchen, she saw all of the food she had planned carefully prepared and displayed on her holiday platters. Her kids knew her too well, and she loved them even more for that. She grabbed a mug and filled it with some egg nog before turning and taking in the scene before her. Buzz was wearing that ridiculous Christmas sweater and asking anyone and everyone how to remove the green dye pack ink from his face while Ricky and Andy laughed about something she was sure she didn't want to know about. Emily and Patrice were engaged in conversation, and Amy was discreetly wiping a stray piece of food off of Cooper's cheek. The stereo was playing a jolly tune and the lights from her Christmas tree were casting a perfect glow. And then there was the small Christmas village adorning her coffee table. The pieces had been expertly assembled and dusted with fake snow just the way she had always done when her kids were little.

She was so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Provenza approaching. He refilled his mug and came to stand next to his captain.

"Is it everything and more?" He asked a bit sarcastically. She smiled and gave a small nod.

"It is," she affirmed. "I didn't think everyone would come after wrapping up all that paperwork," she admitted. He scoffed.

"You promised free food and booze. Where else would we be?" He asked around sips of his egg nog. "Besides, Flynn was running around like an excited school girl after Ricky texted him," he added with a tinge of annoyance. Andy. She should have known.

"What do you mean?" She replied, interest piqued. Provenza had to suppress the desire to roll his eyes. How these two idiots could dance around something so obvious, he'd never understand.

"He wanted to make sure we all knew that the party was still on," he said dismissively. Sharon nodded before allowing her eyes to scan the crowd to find the man responsible. She found him smiling with one of those grins that crinkled his eyes and caused butterflies to take flight in her stomach. He was talking to Rusty and Ricky, and Sharon could feel her heart swell with warmth at the sight. Provenza noticed the subtle way her face lit when her eyes landed on his annoying partner, and he shook his head as he walked away from her. At least Flynn's feelings weren't as one-sided as he had feared.

After the food had been mostly consumed and the egg nog bowl almost emptied, Sharon found herself in front of her village. She took in the small details and delicate snow. The buildings were lit, and the small people thoughtfully staged. She felt Andy's presence before she turned to see him.

"Great party," He said quietly. She smiled.

"Yes, the kids did a great job," she agreed. Andy nodded thoughtfully.

"They really did," he replied before taking a sip of coffee from his steaming mug.

"I heard that they may have had a little help," she baited. He shrugged.

"We just hung a few decorations when we got here. No big deal. The kids did most of the work," he said nonchalantly. She gave him a coy smile.

"Hmmm... I heard you had a lot more to do with it than that," she replied. A brief guilty look crossed his features before he schooled them.

"Nah, I didn't do much," he assured her. A beat past between them, and Sharon used it to collect her thoughts.

"Andy... if this is some sort of penance for what happened with Nicole and the ballet-" she began, but he interrupted her.

"Penance? Sharon, this has nothing to do with that," he insisted gently.

"Because I told you that I forgive you. And I know that things have been... awkward at times between us since then, but I do truly forgive you," she assured him. He placed his mug down on an open space in the village-covered coffee table and turned to face her completely.

"I didn't do much, but what I did do, I did because I know how much this party meant to you, and I didn't want you to miss out on it," he said sincerely. Sharon felt that same warmth from earlier spread throughout her at his charged words. His eyes were open and sincere, allowing her to see something in them that caused her breath to catch in her throat. Suddenly, the rest of the party faded away and it was only the two of them. She reached out and squeezed his hand with her own in thanks. She didn't trust her voice at the moment. It would give her away and she wasn't ready for that. Perhaps, she'd never be, she couldn't say. Her eyes darted to his lips and she could feel something pulling her towards them, something beyond her control.

"Mom!"

The sound snapped her out of her reverie and brought her back to the present, to her living room filled with the members of her squad. She gave Andy a small smile and excused herself to go find out what her daughter needed. She was thankful for the interruption into her momentary lapse in sanity. What was she about to do anyway? Had she leaned closer to Andy or was that in her head? Had he leaned closer to her? She decided to shake it off and chalk it up to too much egg nog.

Once the party had wound down and people began heading back to their homes, Sharon had told her kids to go out and have some fun. After all, they had been working hard all day trying to make everything perfect for her party. They deserved some time to themselves. Andy insisted on staying to help her clean up. She tried to protest, but truth be told, she was exhausted and thankful for the help.

They cleaned with easy camaraderie. Whatever had seemed to dance around them earlier in the evening was gone now, and Sharon found herself thankful for that. She wasn't ready to explore what this thing was between them. She knew that it had been growing more palpable ever since the Nutcracker incident, but she was in no hurry to dissect it just yet.

Andy was in her kitchen washing dishes and cleaning counters while Sharon straightened up her living room. As she finished, she extinguished the lights leaving only the soft glow from her Christmas tree and village behind. As she turned to make her way back to the kitchen, something gold caught the white light of her tree and shone into her peripheral vision. She walked towards her tree and instantly saw the ivory-wrapped package with the beautiful gold bow. It hadn't been there when she left for work that morning. She crouched down and studied it further. The delicate ivory paper had intricate snowflake inlays that wrapped the small box in warmth. The shimmery gold bow sparkled brilliantly in the white light.

She lifted the present and turned it in her hands until she found a small gift tag with familiar scroll. She recognized it instantly and felt the lump form in her throat at the sight. It was simple, but the gesture was huge.

 _To: Sharon_  
 _From: Andy_

She stared at the gift for a few moments wondering if she should just put it back and pretend she hadn't found it. That seemed like an impossible task, but so did recognizing the feelings that were swirling inside of her. The decision was not hers to make, however.

"You weren't supposed to find that until Christmas morning," Andy rasped from behind her. She froze.

"Should I put it back then?" She asked quietly without turning around.

"Nah, go ahead. It's nothing really. Just a little thing," he said dismissively, but Sharon could hear the nerves betraying his words. She stood up and he joined her by the tree. She carefully untied the gold bow and let the ribbon fall away. Next, she ran her finger nail under the tape and gently pulled the paper back. She fleetingly wondered who had wrapped it. It was meticulous and she knew Andy's history with gift wrap.

As she peeled the paper away piece by piece, Andy tried to keep his features neutral and his breathing steady. The gift really wasn't anything big, but the fact that she was opening it in front of him left him feeling strangely vulnerable. He watched as she began to open the simple white box and then as she pulled back the tissue paper. Her face lit with happiness, a smile that reached all the way to her eyes.

Inside the box, Sharon saw a simple, beautiful porcelain angel. Its exterior painted in a crackling effect that gave it character. Its wings outlined in gold that caught the lights from her tree and gave off a shimmering glow. She carefully pulled it out of the box and inspected it fondly. It was the perfect addition to her collection.

"Andy, its beautiful," she beamed. "Thank you," she added softly. He smiled at her, and she could feel her heart speed up just a tad.

"It's nothing, really, but I'm glad you like it," he replied, and he could feel the last of the nervous tension leave him.

"We said weren't exchanging gifts, so I didn't-" she started before he quickly jumped in.

"I saw it and knew you needed it for your collection. That's all. Besides, your friendship is the only gift I need, Sharon," he assured her. She smiled at him seemingly at a loss for words. His words were weighty and exactly what she needed to hear. She needed Andy's friendship in her life. Anything else was more than she could handle at the current time.

"I'm glad to have your friendship as well, Andy," she replied around the lump in her throat. He gave her his trademark grin, and she returned it before moving to add the angel to the collection on the center of her dining room table. When she turned back, Andy was putting on his coat and getting ready to leave.

"It's late, so..." he said, allowing the thought to drop. Sharon walked over to him and stood in her entryway. They were facing each other and their close proximity wasn't lost on either of them.

"Thank you again, Andy, for everything," she said sincerely. He gave her a smile and she returned it. Then, he looked up and she allowed her eyes to follow his line of vision. There over their heads was a strategically placed piece of mistletoe. She was going to make sure her kids knew about her displeasure over that decorating decision. When she looked back at Andy, he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Wouldn't want to break with tradition. Sense of occasion and all that," he said coyly. She pursed her lips at his clever ability to use her own love of the holidays against her.

"No, you can't fight tradition," she said, challenge evident. The ball was in his court, and she was both excited and terrified to see what he would do with it. He leaned in as if to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned at the last second and met his lips in a brief chaste, tender kiss. They both pulled back quickly to avoid any awkwardness, but Sharon could feel the sparks still tingling her lips and warming her throughout.

"Merry Christmas, Sharon," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas," she replied a bit breathless. And with that he turned and exited her apartment. She allowed her mind to dissect everything that just happened for a few moments before turning and going back into her living room. She looked around the room that had been teeming with people just an hour ago and one thing was abundantly clear.

Her home might be empty, but her heart suddenly felt very full.

THE END


	4. Batter Up!

Thank you so much for your kind reviews and support for the previous one-shots! This is a another great prompt from **redredrobin** who requested some baseball game fun.

Prompt: In episode 4x04, what if the squad made it to the Dodger game?

This story builds from the last one ("A Little Christmas Magic"), but it's not entirely necessary to read it first. As always, I welcome your feedback and thoughts. I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters.

* * *

Batter Up!

 _Strike One_

This wasn't how this night was supposed to go, but he figured it could have been worse. They were supposed watch the entire game together, not enter the ballpark in the middle of the fourth. But thanks to a crazy bride and her equally crazy family, that is exactly what happened. Of course, they were _this_ close to having to escort the murdering Stu Sloan to his own daughter's wedding, but thankfully, Taylor stepped in and assigned patrol to the task instead. So, yeah, it could have been worse.

Andy had been ecstatic when his daughter gifted him with the free tickets. His first thought was Sharon (of course), but he was never sure where things stood with them. Last winter, they had come so close to finally crossing the razor-thin line they danced along between friendship and something more. Christmas had been incredible, and their chaste kiss under the mistletoe held promise. But then, that dirtbag Stroh had to escape custody and put everyone on edge. None more than Sharon who was stressed out over Rusty's safety and suffering from sleep deprivation as a result.

In the months that followed, Andy worried about her. She wasn't herself, and their easy friendship and fun camaraderie was absent. They had barely seen each other outside of work, and when they did, it was simply to grab dinner on their way home. He missed her. But then, it seemed like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders, and he could see the old Sharon returning.

He was hoping this baseball game could be the start of something exciting for them. Maybe it was finally their time. If only he could get up the nerve to ask her.

* * *

 _Strike Two_

Andy had been the first to get to the stadium and had strategically handed out the tickets before he left the office so that Sharon would "accidentally" end up next to him. The others began filing in as they wrapped up their paperwork and finished changing out of work clothes. Julio was to his left in the seat assigned by his ticket. The seat next to Andy was the aisle, and it was reserved for Sharon's ticket. This way, he would get her all to himself (yeah, he was getting a bit pathetic, but he reasoned that his entire rouse was to be with her in the first place).

Provenza arrived next, and rather than crossing in front of everyone to reach his seat, he plopped down in the aisle seat reserved for Sharon. This would simply not do.

"Hey, I think your seat is down a little further," he said trying to sound casual.

"What does it matter? You have tickets for all these seats, right?" Provenza grumbled. Andy concentrated on keeping calm. It wouldn't do for him to have another blood pressure episode.

"Yeah, but everyone has an assigned seat. It's how it works," he replied, annoyance evident.

"And you're the seat police now? What the hell is the big-" Provenza started, but rolled his eyes when he saw their captain standing in the aisle comparing her ticket to his seat. "You're an idiot. You know that, Flynn," he said quietly as he began to get up.

"Oh, don't move on my account, Lieutenant. I can just take your seat. No big deal," Sharon said kindly. Provenza looked at his idiot partner and almost got up in spite of his better judgement, but Andy's indignant expression changed his mind.

"If you insist, Captain," Provenza replied and moved to allow her to pass. Andy watched as she scooted by them in her casual outfit and Dodgers' hat. He got a whiff of her perfume, and it took every ounce of control that he could muster to keep from killing his partner.

As it turned out, Provenza's real seat was all the way at the other end. It seemed he would be spending no time with her this evening. Just great.

* * *

 _Strike Three_

Andy knew that Sharon really liked Dodger Dogs. He had seen her devour one or two during their previous experience together at a game. So during the traditional seventh inning stretch, he got up to get one for her, making sure to give Provenza the evil eye as he passed in front of him.

When he got back, the inning was almost over thanks to a ridiculously long line and incompetent stadium workers. He carefully balanced the tray of dogs and drinks as he returned to his seat. He was able to catch Sharon's eye and offer her one, and he was pleased by her enthusiastic nod in the affirmative. He turned to Julio and asked him to pass down the Dodger Dog and bottle of water. He watched as each member of the squad passed the items along with a short explanation to give it to the captain.

As fate would have it, a late inning go-ahead home run cracked off the bat of a hitter in the middle of a dry spell propelling the entire stadium into a raucous uproar. In the process, the Dodger Dog was knocked out of Amy's hand and sent up into the air before it landed back in her lap and then rolled onto the floor. Andy offered Sharon his, but she politely declined.

"That's what you get for being an idiot," Provenza scoffed.

"No, that's what I get for not insisting you get out of Sharon's seat," he barked back.

The whole evening was a disaster.

* * *

 _Three Strikes and You're_ Not _Out?_

After the game ended, Andy was feeling defeated despite the Dodgers' amazing comeback win. The game had been one for the history books, but his evening had been something he hoped to soon forget. The fireworks began, and he watched as his team members began heading out hoping to beat traffic. They thanked him as they passed by and he simply nodded. He was about to get up when he looked to his left and noticed one member still in her seat.

Sharon was sitting with her head angled toward the sky. The colorful bursts of lights illuminated her beautiful features, and he couldn't help but to be captivated by the curve of her jaw, the waves of her thick hair extending out from her cap, and the content look on her face. She took his breath away. He could feel his heart beating faster and the rest of the night fading away. This moment right here was what he had wanted since he planned the entire thing.

Suddenly, Sharon got up and began walking in his direction. Andy felt his heart sink at the thought that she, too, was heading out. She walked through the empty aisle until she got to the seat that had been occupied by Julio. She sat down next to him and resumed her gaze at the twinkling display of brilliant colors.

"Thought maybe you would head out as well," he said quietly. Her face a mere inches from his, but focused on the sky.

"And miss this? Not a chance," she whispered in return. Andy wasn't sure if she was referring to just the fireworks, but he hoped there was more to it than that.

"You do love fireworks," he replied with a smile that crinkled his eyes and lit his face. She hummed her affirmative reply. He took a chance and slipped his hand over hers on the divider between their seats. She turned her hand and threaded her fingers with his. Warmth spread throughout his body. He took another few moments to simply drink her in as she enjoyed the display lighting the night sky. When he returned his gaze to the fireworks, he noticed that the warmth he was feeling had chased away the chill in the evening air.

As they sat together, hand-in-hand and eyes locked on the sky, Andy decided that he was no longer going to let his fear of rejection get in the way of their future. He was going to take a chance and see where it led. No more gimmicks or manipulations.

He was ready. He only hoped she was as well.

THE END


	5. Shattered

Thank you once again for your kind words for the previous one-shots. This one is an emotional journey for Sharon. It takes place right after Andy collapses in White Lies Part 3. I've been looking forward to the show's return next month, so I decided to explore some of the emotions Sharon might have felt between that ending and the second half of the season. As always, I welcome your feedback and thoughts.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

 _Shattered_

He said he'd never leave her.

He said he wanted to build a future together with her.

Then why did he keep trying to remove himself from her life?

That wasn't fair and she knew it. If Andy had his way, he certainly wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed right now. He wouldn't have suffered that "dust up with the car" or the resulting blood clot that led to life-saving surgery less than a year ago. Although, part of her was inclined to assign at least a small amount of the blame to him. What was he thinking jumping onto that car? But this, this was different. It wasn't his fault, but it felt good to have someone to blame even if it was the man her heart was breaking over. The man she'd given that heart to many months earlier.

Shattered glass surrounded her as she kneeled on the floor of her condo. Her soft sobs the only sound in the empty space. For the most part, she'd been able to keep it together after Andy collapsed in the murder room. She swallowed her anguish as she rode in the ambulance and whispered reassuring words into his ear. She put on her best professional face as she waited for word in the hospital waiting room. After all, if she didn't keep it together for the small group that had gathered there, then who would?

She stayed strong in the car with Julio as he gave her a ride back to the PAB so she could get her car. The doctor had informed them that Andy was stable and resting comfortably. She wanted to run home and get him some of his own clothes so he'd be more comfortable. It wasn't entirely necessary, but she wasn't allowed to see him yet, and she couldn't take the sympathetic, concerned looks from family and co-workers. She had politely excused herself to run home and get a few things for _Andy_ , but she was sure they all knew the real reason she was leaving.

She hadn't planned on breaking down, but seeing the shards of broken glass lying on her floor was too much of a metaphor and the carefully constructed dam she had built started to crack. In the center of all of that broken glass lay a photo of the two of them in happier times. It was a candid picture taken during a get together with Andy's family over the summer. They were both smiling at each other. It was Sharon's favorite photo of them, and she had managed to shatter its glass frame into a million tiny pieces.

She hadn't meant to, of course. When she had come into the condo to get a few things for Andy, she noticed his favorite coffee cup still sitting on their dining room table, and it distracted her. A memory flooded her mind. They had left in a rush that morning, running late after spending a little too much time together in the shower. Andy had coaxed her in there with him under the guise of saving time. She, of course, knew better, but obliged him anyway. In between long, passionate kisses and sensual, intimate touches, they managed to wash and rinse off. By the time they made it out for breakfast, their time was limited.

As she recalled the pleasant memory, she tossed her bag towards her couch, but her eyes were still focused on that forgotten mug. She didn't see the angle until it was too late, and her bag launched right into the glass framed photo on her end table knocking it to the floor and smashing it into pieces. She heard the shards scatter across her living room before she rounded the couch. Dropping to the floor, she allowed herself to finally breakdown. To finally feel all of the fear, anger, anxiety, and sadness she had been carrying since seeing the man she loved slump to the floor of the murder room.

Now, she was trying to pick up the pieces. The pieces of the shattered frame. Of her heart. Of her life after once again almost losing the man who owned a big piece of it. As she carefully swept the sharp bits of glass into the dustpan, she leaned over and picked up the photo. She stared at it for a moment. It was completely intact. Not a scratch on it. She allowed herself a watery smile before taking a cleansing breath. The frame was a total loss, but the most important part was untouched. It gave her hope. It filled her with relief.

Later when she returned to the hospital, Andy was awake and finally able to have visitors. She quickly made her way through the hospital corridors until she found his room. She knocked and entered slowly. He greeted her with a sleepy grin, so she took a seat in the chair near his bed after placing his bag of things she'd packed on the small table off to the side of the room. He reached out and took her hand in his. She smiled.

"Hey," he greeted her a bit groggy still. She squeezed his hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, concern evident.

"Like I had a heart attack," he deadpanned. Sharon didn't look amused, so he tried to reassure her. "I'm fine, honey. Just tired," he added.

"Andy, you did have a heart attack. You could have..." she trailed off. He tried to sit up to get closer to her, but found the movement more difficult than he expected. She quickly moved to help him.

"I'm going to be fine. Doc says it was just a minor event. No long-term damage. Just have to adjust my meds and tweak my diet a bit. No big deal," he assured her. She scoffed.

"No big deal? Andy, you collapsed... I thought... you looked so...," she said trying, but failing, to keep her emotions in check. He felt like a right idiot when he saw her pained expression.

"So maybe that wasn't the best choice of words," he apologized. "I know this was scary for you. Hell, it scared me! But the good news is, it looked worse than it was. Everything is okay, and doc says I'll make a full recovery," he said sincerely. She nodded while fighting back the tears that filled her eyes.

"I know. We got lucky. But, Andy, I thought I was going to lose you and... I don't want to lose you," she said, voice quiet and laced with emotion. He used her hand to tug her close and she carefully followed his lead. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.

"I told you I wouldn't leave you, and I'm going to do everything in my power to keep that promise," he whispered into her hair. She backed out of his embrace only to bring her lips to his. They shared a sweet kiss that held the weight of their feelings and the emotion of everything that had happened. When they regretfully broke apart, Sharon sat back down in the chair next to his bed and studied him a moment.

"Including following your doctor's orders _to the letter_?" she asked knowingly. He couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes," he replied. She raised an eyebrow in doubt.

"Andy, this is serious. You need to do exactly what your doctor says or we're going to end up right back here. Except next time, you may not be as lucky-" she began, but Andy took her hand in his and quickly interrupted.

"I promise, Sharon. I love you. And now that I've found this amazing thing with you, I don't want to lose it and I certainly don't want to lose you," he assured her. That seemed to ease her concern slightly. "I have a lot to live for, so I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon".

"Good, because I'm not ready to let you go," she said with a concerned smile.

"Well, then, you're stuck with me," he said around his own smile. She leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Wouldn't want it any other way," she assured him before retaking her seat. She sat beside him as he slowly drifted off to sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. Relief flooded her and the weight of the day slowly began to lift itself from her shoulders. Things may have felt shattered, but they were picking up the pieces together. And most importantly, the most meaningful part, the man she loved, was still intact. He wasn't going anywhere yet, and that was all she really needed anyway.

THE END


	6. Dirty Laundry

Thank you for all your kind words for the previous stories in this little series! I appreciate all of your support. This prompt comes from **redredrobin.**

PROMPT: Sharon gets turned on when she learns that Andy knows how to fold a fitted sheet.

This took a slightly angsty turn, but hopefully, I still captured the inherent fun in it. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

Dirty Laundry

At first, she failed to register the big deal, but that's because she forgot who was the responsible party. She had found it when she opened her linen closet to fetch a clean set of sheets. A perfectly folded fitted sheet sat atop the pile waiting for her to spread and stretch onto her bed. Well, technically, it was _their_ bed, but after what Andy pulled earlier, she wasn't so sure if she was ready to welcome him back into it tonight or not. Besides herself, Sharon only knew one person who knew how to properly fold a bottom sheet, and her mother hadn't visited the condo in ages. No, this had been Andy's handiwork. The man never did fail to surprise her, and his timing was impeccable. Her heart did that little flutter step at the sight of the perfectly folded sheet, and suddenly, all the aggravation from earlier seemed to recede. She removed the folded sheet and examined it closely. It was as if she had done it herself, and damn it if that didn't make her heart soar and ache for the man who had been the source of so much tension just a few short minutes ago.

* * *

 _Earlier..._

The team had wrapped up a difficult case which meant paperwork and spending extra time at the office to catch up on it. Andy had left before her (which was normal now that the promise of seeing each other at home was ever present), and she got stuck in traffic on the way home. After a frustrating call with the new assistant chief as she pulled into her building, Sharon managed to drop her bag and spill its contents on the cement floor of the parking garage as she exited her vehicle. Her coffee tumbler rolled, gaining speed on the slight decline until it came to a stop under another parked car. Sharon was sure she looked completely ridiculous crouched down trying to reach it just enough to push it to the other side. All she needed now was for someone to come by and call security assuming she was up to no good.

After she finally retrieved the tumbler, she made her way to the elevator and tried to allow a few cleansing breaths to shake her out of her mood. No such luck. The elevator stopped at the lobby of her building and a particularly chatty neighbor stepped onboard. The last thing Sharon felt like right now was small talk, but Mrs. Shuler would not be deterred. She finally made it to the eleventh floor, and reveled in the few moments of silence before she reached her door.

In all fairness, Sharon was already keyed up before she ever entered the condo. Crossing the threshold and tripping over Andy's deposited shoes certainly didn't help. She managed to regain her balance and save herself from toppling over. The contents of her bag partially spilled (for the second time in barely a few minutes) and her keys went flying. When she went to retrieve them by the side of the couch, she found messy plates and glasses adorning her coffee table and a discarded jacket and button down shirt draped over her couch.

"Oh, hey, honey. You're finally home," Andy said as he entered from the hallway leading to the bedroom. He stopped and placed a soft kiss to the side of her head before continuing to the couch and plopping down.

"Looks like you and Rusty found yourselves some dinner," Sharon replied with a slight edge to her voice.

"Yeah, sorry about the dishes. The kid had to get to a study group, so I told him I'd take care of it," he said with a charming smile. Sharon wasn't having any of it. Not tonight.

Things had been going very well since they moved in together. There had been a few bumps here and there, but overall, it had been a smooth transition. But after the day she had, coming home to a mess was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back.

"And you figured they'd find their own way to the kitchen?" She asked rhetorically, and Andy couldn't help but notice the bite in her tone.

"No, of course not. I just haven't been back to the kitchen since then. I will take care of the dishes. Don't worry, Sharon. You just get some dinner. There's pizza in the kitchen for you," he said kindly, but he instantly knew it had been the wrong thing to say. She folded her arms and pursed her lips at his words.

"Pizza, Andy? Really?" She asked annoyed.

"I got that veggie kind so it's healthy pizza," he joked with a smile. She continued to stare at him with those impenetrable eyes.

"Is it also low sodium?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well, no, but that's because they don't offer that option," he replied, instantly realizing where he had gone wrong. His diet. Ever since that little blood clot and then his minor heart attack, she had been on him about his diet.

"Andy, do you know how much salt is in cheese?" She asked with a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"A lot?" He replied carefully. She threw her hands up in the air.

"Why do I know more about _your_ diet than you do? You promised me that you would take this seriously. The doctor told you that you were lucky and the next time you probably won't be-" she continued as he got up off the couch and wrapped his arms around her.

"I get it. I messed up. I've been trying to stick to this _very_ restrictive diet, but sometimes I just want something I actually enjoy eating," he explained. She removed herself from his embrace, and he could still see the fire in her eyes, and it wasn't the good kind.

"Is enjoying a couple of slices of pizza worth losing your life, Andy?" She asked angrily. He looked heavenward and shook his head.

"Don't you think that's a bit melodramatic, honey? It was just two pieces of pizza," he said carefully. She took another step back.

"No, I don't. And frankly, the fact that you _do_ shows that you're not taking this seriously enough. I'm going to change and get some things done in our room. When I come back..." she trailed off motioning to the mess all around the room.

"Yeah, yeah I'll clean it up," he replied to her retreating form. At least she was still referring to it as _their_ room, he thought.

* * *

 _Present..._

After Sharon had changed, she made the discovery that served to deflate all of the aggravation she had been feeling. She put the clean sheets on the bed and made her way back into the living room. The first thing she noticed was that the dirty dishes were gone along with the discarded clothes and shoes. She wasn't sure where he had stored the latter since she had been occupying their bedroom, but she chose not to worry about it at the moment. She crossed into the kitchen and found Andy wiping down her counters, making sure everything was spotless just like she liked it. He paused and looked up at her. She could see the remorse in his expressive eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sharon. You're right. The pizza was a bad idea," he apologized. She shook her head.

"No, you were right," she began, but redirected at his surprised look. "Well, the pizza _was_ a bad idea. Absolutely. But I need to stop... hovering so much," she said contritely. Andy dropped the cloth he was using to clean the counter and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist.

"Maybe I like you hovering," he said quietly. She smiled.

"No, you don't," she replied. He smiled.

"I promise I'll try harder," he assured her. She nodded. "And I'm sorry about the mess when you got home," he added. She shook he head.

"I overreacted. It was a long, tough few days and I took it out on you," she explained sincerely. "I'm sorry," she added, moving her gaze up to meet his. She saw the love she had gotten used to seeing in them. It still took her slightly by surprise to see the depth of his feelings for her laid bare in his gaze. Her mind flashed to that neatly folded sheet she had discovered earlier, and a fire ignited inside her.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he assured her before leaning down and capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. It was meant to be sweet and innocent, but the soft caress of lips left Sharon wanting more.

"You know," she said when they broke apart. Her hands finding purchase on his t-shirt clad chest and her focus on the soft muscles she could see carved out through the white cotton. "You might have made a small mess of the living room, but you did manage to perfectly fold the fitted sheet to our bed," she added a bit huskily. If Andy didn't know any better, he'd swear he heard desire in her voice.

"Does that impress you or something," he asked with a smile that crinkled his eyes.

"Or something," she replied with a shrug. "It's kinda sexy. Where did you learn to do that?" She asked as her hands mapped the plains of his chest through his shirt.

"My grandmother was a stickler for things like that. We used to help her out with chores around the house, and she'd make us re-fold the sheets until we got it right. I can still picture her standing over me with that disapproving look until I got it right. Then, of course, she was all proud when I did," he recalled. Sharon ceased her movements and looked up at him.

"It's a little less sexy now, but I'm still impressed," she said before bringing her lips to his. The kiss started out slowly, just lips moving against each other as Sharon ran her hands up Andy's chest and joined them around his neck. Andy's hands easily found her hips and pulled her closer to him. The minute their lower bodies made contact, Sharon deepened the kiss and soon their tongues were tasting and caressing. Andy allowed his hands to roam a little lower until they were exploring her inviting jeans-clad backside. Once they both needed a break for air, Sharon reluctantly broke their contact.

"So, knowing how to fold sheets does it for you, huh?" He asked teasing.

"I'll admit, a man who's not afraid of being domestic does turn me on," she clarified, her voice still husky with lust and desire.

"Oh, I'm definitely not afraid to be domestic. In fact, I love being all domestic with you," he replied before pulling her close once again and crashing his lips back onto hers. "In fact," he said when they broke apart. "I think we should go practice being domestic together right now".

"I think that is an excellent idea," Sharon said with a coy smile. She threaded her fingers through his before giving his hand a tug. He eagerly followed her as they began making their way to the bedroom.

"Yeah? Well, I have another excellent idea. Why don't I take over folding the sheets going forward?" He offered slyly. She pursed her lips seeing where he was going with this line of thought.

"You won't get any arguments from me," she replied with a knowing smile.

"Then it's settled," he said, satisfied. If knowing how to correctly fold a fitted sheet put Sharon in the mood, then who was he to argue? "I only have one question," he added. She stopped and turned to face him.

"And what would that be?" She asked suspiciously. He gave her a coy smile.

"How often can we wash the sheets?"

Sharon just laughed before turning and entering their bedroom. She tugged him in with her before closing the door and wrapping her arms around him. She kissed him passionately before whispering:

"As often as you want".

THE END


	7. The Speech

Thank you once again for your kindness and support for this series! This is another fabulous prompt from **redredrobin** , and I really enjoyed it because it pushed me outside of my usual Shandy comfort zone and made me think.

PROMPT: A small wedding reception for Sharon and Andy. Rusty gives a speech. What does he say?

It's told from Rusty's point of view, but hopefully, I've still managed to make it Shandy-centric. As always, I welcome your thoughts and feedback.

I do not own Major Crimes or any of the fabulous characters. That honor belongs to James Duff and co. I just enjoy writing about them.

* * *

The Speech

Rusty unfolded and refolded the worn piece of paper in his hands over and over again, nervously glancing at the words written on it. He knew them like the back of his hand by now. After all, they had come straight from his heart. And to be honest he wasn't sure what freaked him out more, the idea of making a speech in front of everyone or the idea of releasing some of the tightly guarded secrets that used to be safely encapsulated inside his heart. Both had him tapping his foot nervously, but the latter seemed to be giving him the most fits. He just wasn't used to speaking from the heart.

The reception was small: just friends, co-workers (although, those two categories were mostly the same these days), and both Andy and Sharon's children. The ceremony had been simple, but nice, and Rusty had found himself feeling a bit overwhelmed at the emotions it evoked in him. Maybe it was seeing his mother all misty-eyed throughout the service or the stray tear that he saw Andy wiping away as it wore a path down Sharon's porcelain cheek. Maybe it was the expression on Andy's face when he first saw his bride or the look in his eyes when he promised to honor and cherish her til death do them part. Something had definitely gotten to him, and he found that odd considering the way he felt when this whole thing started several years earlier.

His mother looked beautiful: like, really, really take-your-breath-away beautiful in her elegant ivory dress. And she was beaming. Rusty was certain he had never seen her so happy in all the years he had known her. He had to admit that the lieutenant looked handsome in his tailored suit, but it was the look of sheer joy and love on his face that struck Rusty. He had never seen a man look at his other mother like that, and even the fact that Andy did it all the time was not enough to temper his reaction on this most special day between them.

Now as friends and family gathered in Sharon and Andy's new backyard, Rusty knew his moment was drawing near. The yard looked amazing thanks to Andrea and Gavin who refused to accept the idea of a simple backyard reception. There were twinkle lights strung, elegant candles adorning the rented tables covered in fancy tablecloths, beautiful floral arrangements, and smooth jazz adding an almost magical ambiance to the affair. It was elegant, but understated, and Rusty knew that it was exactly what his mother wanted.

He watched her being led around the makeshift dance floor by her new husband, and he couldn't help but notice the happiness that radiated from her. She and Andy could dance all night if left to their own devices, but this was a wedding after all, and Rusty was due to share in their moment in a very personal way. He looked over at Gus, who was seated next to him, and felt a wave of confidence wash over him at his comforting smile. As the music died down, he slowly stood, catching Gavin's eye and responding to the other man's affirmative nod with one of his own. He heard the clink of Gavin's crystal wine glass, and suddenly the crowd fell silent. Rusty looked around, momentarily forgetting his purpose for standing. Nervously, he reached a hand into his pocket and suddenly felt the worn paper. His speech came back into his mind and he carefully removed the words he had been preparing for almost two weeks now.

"I... uh... just wanted to say a few things before everyone gets too caught up in the open bar," he joked, and he noticed Provenza punctuating the point by lifting his beer glass in the air in his direction. Rusty used the cover of laughter to slowly unfold his sheet of paper. Sharon and Andy had taken their seats at their table and turned their full attention to Rusty. He made a mental note not to look at his mother too much because it would just make this harder. Taking a deep breath, he decided it was now or never.

"Sharon has taught me a lot since that night she took me home. She's taught me how to properly load a dishwasher and the negative effects of putting your feet up on the coffee table," he began, and then paused to wait for the laughter to die down. "But, she's also taught me about love. Real love. The kind that doesn't judge. The kind that doesn't push. The kind that doesn't end. She's shown me it time and time again with her kindness, understanding, patience, and unconditional support," he continued, and when he looked up to meet her eyes, he saw them misted over. It almost caused him to choke up, but he found the strength to continue.

"I know I wasn't always receptive to it, but I am lucky to be on the receiving end of it. When she and Andy started spending time together, I began noticing that her heart was big enough to share with someone else. I had never seen that kind of love either. And it was obviously mutual," he continued, and he couldn't help but notice Provenza's eye roll towards his partner. "What Sharon and Andy have is something that all of us search for. I didn't understand that at first, but watching my mom grow closer to Andy and seeing how happy she is has made me aware of it. They say that when you find the right person, the right love, it's like catching lightning in a bottle, and I don't think there are two people in this world who know that better than Sharon and Andy. They've both been through a lot to get to this point. And honestly, I can't think of two people who deserve it more than they do," he continued, and he couldn't help but notice the nods of agreement from the crowd. He put his worn piece of paper down and raised his glass.

"To mom and Andy... I wish you both the kind of love that you have shown me and the happiness that you've brought to my life," he concluded and watched as everyone raised their glasses of various beverages and toasted the newly married couple. He sat down and quickly found himself on the receiving end of a congratulatory hug from his boyfriend.

Later, after the crowd had dispersed and the small mess cleaned up, Rusty unplugged the strands of twinkle lights while his mom and new stepdad (that still felt odd to say, even in his head) were inside packing for their night at some fancy hotel on the beach. He was lost in thought, so he didn't hear anyone approaching from behind.

"Great speech, Kid," Andy said patting him lightly on the back. Rusty startled before turning to face the man who was now legally a part of his family.

"You think? I wasn't too sure about parts of it," Rusty admitted.

"All of it was great. Perfect," Andy confirmed. Rusty offered a small, proud smile. "And your mom, well, let's just say she's probably going to want that worn piece of paper in your pocket for our wedding album," he added with a warm chuckle.

"She already asked me," he confessed. Andy shook his head with a smile.

"Well, then, there you go," he replied. A silent moment of reflection passed between them. "You and Gus gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, we got this. You guys go. Start your honeymoon or whatever," Rusty said growing uncomfortable. Andy chuckled again.

"This place sounds amazing. Jacuzzi in the room, views of the ocean, very romantic," Andy explained. Rusty made a face before replying.

"Just do me a favor, spare me the details," he said.

"Will do, Kid," Andy replied with a smile. He went to go back into the house and check on Sharon's progress, but stopped just before reaching the door. "Oh, and Rusty," he began. "I love you". Rusty stilled his movements and Andy worried that he had crossed a line. But then, he saw the young man turn to face him.

"I love you, too," he said quietly. "Have a nice time," he added before turning back around and continuing with the strands of lights. Andy turned back towards the door with a smile on his face, lost in the dream-like state he had found himself in for most of the day.

Who'd have thought they'd end up here? A family forged from the most unlikely of characters. And yet, here they were, and none of them would have it any other way.

THE END


End file.
